warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Will DeBeest
Willarthen ("Will") DeBeest (aka, “Big Willy”) is a Tauren Shaman who likes totems. No, really. He likes them. A lot. Appearance Will's appearance is none to outstanding or striking by Tauren standards. Of an average height and build, he has shaggy brown and white fur and a scruffy black mane that defies all efforts to keep tidy. His small beard is braided, while he has small brown eyes and large nostrils that he is somewhat self-conscious about. His ears seem to be constantly twitching, while he will often swish his tail around for no real reason. When irritated, annoyed or alarmed his mane tends to bristle up. He wears a beaded necklace (a gift from his mother) around his neck at all times, but otherwise doesn't usually have anything too distinctive on hand. His armour, on the other hand, is an odd mish-mash of bits and pieces that he has gathered over time, topped off with a bright green shirt that was a gift from a friend. Frankly, it looks pretty damned ugly. He could put a tabard on over it... but that'd just make it clash more. Personality Will prides himself on his calm and patient demeanor. He sees himself as being deeply spiritual, a part of the great and wondrous world around him. He often pauses to contemplate the world around him, especially at sites of great natural beauty. He sees himself as peaceful but, at the same time, he is more then willing to take up arms and fight to protect his lands, his people and his beliefs. He is very pensive about the environment, and can be unrelenting and merciless to those who would destroy it. Will alternates between being both very loud and very quiet. Around strangers or in large groups, he's more then a bit shy, and is often at a loss for words around others. At the same time, he can produce occasional profound statements, but usually only after stopping to think about it for a while. Often, he'll just blurt out any old thing. That beign said, when with somone he knows and is comofrtable around, he can talk for hours aobut any old nonsneical thing - and frequently will. its not that he's egotistical or likes listening to his own voice, he just seems to enjoy rambling on about nothing to anyone who will listen. He's rather lound, but at the same time, tries to be polite about it. He won't talk over somone, but at the same time, he is hard to shut up. While he prides himself on his spiritual nature, Will can often be a little absent-minded. Not slow or stupid, he just sometimes can take some time to think through things, and occasionally forgets what he is meant to be doing. When he realises, he will often run off to do whatever it was, muttering to himself over his mistake. "A truly wise Shaman wouldn't have left the water jug behind" is a sample of the sort of things he says when he's in such a mood. Unlike other members of the Horde, he does not have any real hatred towards the races of the Alliance. In fact, he has something of a grudging respect for the Night Elves. Conversely, he doesn't seem to like the Forsaken; he sees them as being "just kinda wrong, you know" but is rather bad at expressing the specifics. On the other hand, he can't seem to stand Blood Elves. Their magical addition seems to set him on edge, causing him to become rather jumpy and bad-tempered. The fact that the few Blood Elves he's met so far have been rather unpleasant people doesn't help any. He refers to his mace as being a "Mulgorian Whapping Stick". He likes dancing, totems, singing, totems, laughing, totems, cheering, totems, bad puns and Kodjulas, his riding Kodo. Will has no dress sense at all. Strangely, Will has a strong friendship with Malebranche, a Foresaken Mage who is known for not liking anybody or anything. The pair of them often go fishing together, with each aiming to catch less fish then the other on any given trip. Despite the pointlessness of these expeditions, the pair seem to enjoy them immensely. History When I was a young calf... Will was born in Mulgore; his father was a hunter and his mother a Shaman for their tribe. His family was a minor one, a part of the Bloodhoof clan, but not a large or significant part. Most of his early life was spent on the move, his family traveling with the seasons. It was also a time of conflict, with constant battles with the Centaurs and Quillboars that inhabited the land. While times were harsh, his family managed to survive despite the constant conflicts. It was during this time that Will became fascinated with the elements and their power; his mother's abilities were impressive, as well as her calm and wisdom that helped the Tribe get by. He decided that he wanted to be a Shaman and to follow her path, so that he too could serve the entire tribe. During his training period, something strange happened. Cairne Bloodhoof called together the entire clan, and introduced them to a strange new race of people. Known as the Orcs, these people sought allies in this land, ones that would not only aid them in their war against the demons. At the same time, they wanted to learn about the ways of the Shaman, the ways of the Elements. Will was eager to embrace these new allies, hoping that they could share their knowledge and cultures. It was several years later that Will finished his training (Or, as he put it "I finished the first part. Now comes the next first part"). Leaving his new home of Mulgore, he eagerly set out to explore the new world that he found himself in. At the same time, he desired to aid his newfound allies and his people. Initially, he wanted to see more of it and learn more of its ways; however, there was more to it then just that. Will had a vision, a dream that he wanted to live up to. He wanted to be a True Hero of the Horde. Adventure bound, hoho! Will's early efforts saw him wander pointlessly around Mulgore and the Barrens, engaging in random quests and running errands for whoever asked him. At the same time, he made a number of acquaintances in passing who he would occasionally team up with or generally socilaise with; they included Malebranche, an eldery Foresaken Mage, Rojei Moonshadow, a surprisingly amiable Blood Elf rogue, Ugmush, a nearly incoherent Orc warrior, several young Orc shamans, a rather forgettable Troll hunter and a rather strangely insane (but funny) Foresaken Deathstalker. While their personalities were rather disparate, these individuals usually found that Will was just too likable not to get along with. His “adventures” often bought him into conflict with other groups, and sometimes saw him in situations where his own beliefs might be compromised. However, he managed to remain true to himself and to his loyalties, not willing at all to sacrifice his honesty and principles, regardless of the reason. Unfortunately, this resulted in his raising the ire of his superiors, those who did not appreciate such a brutally honest agent. But Will persisted. Along the way, he and Malebranche managed to develop something resembling a friendship; despite their dynamically opposed personalities, the pair of them somehow managed to get along rather well. The two would often engage in pointless rambles, and enjoyed a number of past times. Particularity, they would engage in lengthy and pointless fishing trips which seemed to achieve nothing save for letting them escape whatever duties may be thrown at them. Their greatest discovery was that Desolace was a really, really bad spot for fish. Maybe not? The reopening of the Dark Portal and the journey to Oultand, however, seemed to overcome Will's boundless enthusiasm and love of adventure. The enormity of the foes they faced, combined with the alien nature of the shattered world seemed to be too much for him. That one of his friends died not too long after entering Outland seemed to weigh heavily on him. Believing that he was not yet ready to be a True Hero of the Horde, Will instead chose to retire to Mulgore to meditate and expand his own abilities before again returning to battle. Along the way, he has chosen to dedicate his life to improving his fishing skills, with the hope of one day catching an actual fish. Wait, maybe it is again, hoho! After several months of philosophical musing and fishing, Will felt that he was ready to try and be a True Hero of the Horde again. Malebranche joked that he and Will should try joining the Aunty Jack Show as a way of aiding his cause. Except Will then ran off and filled in application forms for both him and Mal. Oddly enough, at the same time, Aunty Jack was seeking to further expand her forces, and was specifically seeking a Shaman healer and a Frost-specialised mage, which happened to be Will and Mal's specialties. The pair of them were recruited, much to their surprise, and given access to the Aunty Jack Show's facilities and resources. Grateful (and even more loudly enthusiastic then ever), Will vowed to do everything he could to aid his newfound Guild. This development has left a number of Will's friends at a loss for words, simply because they never expected something like this to happen. Then, Scourge Happens Filled with a newfound determination and sense of adventure – as well as seemingly further disconnected from reality then before – Will joined the rest of the Horde in their expedition to Northrend. Working alongside the members of the Aunty Jack Show, he gladly (if incoherently) fought the Scourge “for justice and stuff” across the frozen continent. He also engaged in numerous philosophical discussions with the Tanuaka, comparing their differing philosophies and resulting in numerous headaches for all involved. The only real problem he had was with the Horde’s allowing Death Knights to join its ranks. On one hand, Death Knights were Bad People who had Evil Scourge Powers and Stuff. On the other hand, they had renounced their evil ways and had been accepted by Thrall, and Thrall is always right. Furthermore, Aunty Jack had accepted a Death Knight into the show, and Will knew from personal experience that Aunty Jack is always right. This caused another moral dilemma and a lot more headaches. Will was a part of Aunty Jack’s march on the Warth Gate, along with the rest of the Show. During Putress’ attack, he and Malebranche escaped through a portal Malebranche cast to the first place he could think of. The net result was that they both ended up in Stoneard, accidentally crushing a Blood Elf Warlock at the time. After apologising profusely, they were sent to recover Upchaak Bloodscalp who, in escaping from the Wrath Gate, had somehow ended up in Kharazahn. Stories *A Cunning Plan *Cultural Learnings of Silvermoon City make benefit Glorious People's Nation of Mulgore *Reaver's Edge category:Horde category:Characters category:Tauren category:Shaman Category:Aunty Jack Show Category:Sheep Nukers category:Articles by Rick R